the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Sep 2017
00:00:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've seen some. @Ember 00:00:05 CHAT South Ferry: Just add in the log seeing script and read them. 00:00:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's better than Disney, imo. 00:00:16 CHAT South Ferry: There is no need for copy pasting chat. 00:00:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I'm wondering if Edna Mode is just a costume maker or a retired superhero 00:00:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I like both disney and pixar but I like pixar more 00:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: I also don't know why you copy paste it on elite ant force fanfictions when it is all logged 00:01:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Because I couldn't see them' 00:01:18 CHAT South Ferry: Then put in the code. 00:01:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Can I see the code? 00:01:52 CHAT Chase McFly: We can say the latest log I did 00:01:55 CHAT Chase McFly: I smy last there 00:01:57 CHAT Chase McFly: *My' 00:02:03 CHAT Chase McFly: While I imput the code 00:02:13 CHAT South Ferry: I pmed it to you. 00:02:26 CHAT South Ferry: There is honestly no need for so many logs on elite ant. 00:02:35 CHAT South Ferry: You've been told not to before aswell. 00:03:41 CHAT Chase McFly: We can leave the logs I put there so far as is 00:03:46 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: did Mario rename Backup? 00:03:49 CHAT Chase McFly: And Murph doesn't know that wiki exists 00:04:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Mess. 00:04:11 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: 04:38, September 10, 2017 BrickleBot (wall | contribs) unbanned Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory (wall | contribs) from chat (No reason given) CBOT 04:37, September 10, 2017 BrickleBot (wall | contribs) banned Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 06:37, September 10, 2017 (Misbehaving in chat) 00:04:24 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: wtf is a Brickle? 00:04:36 CHAT Chase McFly: !logs 00:04:37 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: All logs] - Today] 00:04:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What is that from 00:04:59 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: JTK wiki 00:05:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I see them! 00:05:13 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 00:05:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Ask him what a brickle is 00:05:20 CHAT South Ferry: Now maybe you'll stop copy pasting. 00:05:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: nope 00:05:31 CHAT Chase McFly: I will South 00:05:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Except 00:05:38 CHAT Chase McFly: When Mess is offline 00:05:42 CHAT Chase McFly: And I want to save chat 00:05:53 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: no 00:05:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: When Mess leaves 00:06:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I want cobalt to be bot 00:06:05 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: no 00:06:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Kay, I won't do that either Mess 00:06:20 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Chase PM we need to talk 00:06:23 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:06:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok Mess 00:06:30 CHAT South Ferry: +log 00:06:31 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Logging... 00:06:33 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 34 messages logged. 00:06:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its plus? 00:06:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speakre 00:06:44 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: !speakre 00:07:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I want to try making my own bot commands and code 00:07:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: does anyone know how 00:07:22 CHAT South Ferry: Take a look at Slendy code 00:07:28 CHAT South Ferry: Read some of that 00:07:29 CHAT South Ferry: Complex 00:07:38 CHAT South Ferry: It's like at gumball wiki or something 00:07:39 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: I'm working on my own code 00:07:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Oh cool 00:07:54 CHAT South Ferry: You gave a link to slendys code mess? 00:07:58 CHAT South Ferry: Have* 00:08:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess can I see it so far 00:08:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is weird. Lmao. 00:08:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm246z 00:08:30 CHAT South Ferry: What's weird 00:08:37 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Ember sure will it was Slendy 00:08:45 CHAT South Ferry: What's that Korra 00:08:52 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: s code but little by little i'm making it my own** 00:09:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ##wikia on IRC. 00:09:10 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:09:39 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: how did you get your IRC working? 00:09:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's trying to help me figure out why I can't get into #cvn-wikia. 00:10:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ah @mess 00:10:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: teach me what you're doing 00:10:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: via discord DM 00:11:06 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: found him 00:12:28 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who 00:12:45 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Smixo this was the user who was 35 and was trying to do the grossest things to me and trying to make me gie him my address so he could marry me and have kids with me (I was still 17 at the time) 00:13:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh my gosh sounds awful 00:14:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MIme is confused as well. 00:14:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm25tz 00:14:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Eugh 00:14:21 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Chase you were there then i told you about it when it first started happening 00:14:44 CHAT Chase McFly: I forgot, it was a while ago 00:14:58 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: tru 00:15:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Once a user claimed to be a gay male 00:15:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: then he was talking about CENSORED 00:15:34 CHAT Chase McFly: :| 00:15:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: to me in PM 00:15:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: so I showed him a pic of my cat 00:15:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and blocked his PMs 00:16:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: he's also infibanned on CC 00:16:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: by mr grumpygrump 00:16:56 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: iirc 00:17:11 CHAT South Ferry: Oh hahaha 00:17:13 CHAT South Ferry: Cat 00:19:24 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:45 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:20:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Is a doll not wearing painted on makeup boring to look at? 00:22:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Hm 00:24:56 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK 00:26:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see Bush Bush was spammed at CC. 00:28:25 CHAT Mendes2: yes 00:28:30 CHAT Mendes2: actually only Bush 00:28:38 JOIN SassyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm29ys 00:28:45 CHAT SassyBot: SassyBot v2.0 is online! 00:28:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: how I handled it waa 00:28:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *was 00:28:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:28:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Is a doll not wearing painted on makeup boring to look at? 00:28:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Hm 00:28:44 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK 00:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see Bush Bush was spammed at CC. 00:28:44 CHAT Mendes2: yes 00:28:44 CHAT Mendes2: actually only Bush 00:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm29ys 00:28:45 CBOT SassyBot: SassyBot v2.0 is online! 00:29:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Wrlcome sassy 00:29:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:29:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I assume it's Bush Bush because the original account was named Bush Bush. 00:29:19 CHAT Chase McFly: +log 00:29:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah @Korra 00:30:36 CHAT Mendes2: it's just bush, kora 00:30:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User: Bush Bush 00:31:03 CHAT Chase McFly: REminds me of George Bush 00:31:05 CHAT Mendes2: i know 00:31:37 CHAT Mendes2: they've been spamming CC all day yesterday with things involving American military 00:31:46 CHAT Mendes2: primarily ww2 00:32:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:32:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: roar 00:33:00 CHAT Mendes2: and there he is again 00:33:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omfg. 00:33:45 CHAT Mendes2: only um a third of the window limit 00:33:45 CHAT Mendes2: last time it was 90% 00:33:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm2bc7 Look how far I scrolled up. 00:34:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Gads 00:37:25 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can I change the name of an email or do I need to make a new one? 00:29:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Wrlcome sassy 00:29:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:29:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I assume it's Bush Bush because the original account was named Bush Bush. 00:29:19 CHAT Chase McFly: +log 00:29:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah @Korra 00:30:37 CHAT Mendes2: it's just bush, kora 00:30:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User: Bush Bush 00:31:02 CHAT Chase McFly: REminds me of George Bush 00:31:05 CHAT Mendes2: i know 00:31:37 CHAT Mendes2: they've been spamming CC all day yesterday with things involving American military 00:31:46 CHAT Mendes2: primarily ww2 00:32:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:32:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: roar 00:33:01 CHAT Mendes2: and there he is again 00:33:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omfg. 00:33:44 CHAT Mendes2: only um a third of the window limit 00:33:46 CHAT Mendes2: last time it was 90% 00:33:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm2bc7 Look how far I scrolled up. 00:34:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Gads 00:37:25 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can I change the name of an email or do I need to make a new one? 00:46:10 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: roar 00:46:10 CHAT Mendes2: and there he is again 00:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omfg. 00:46:10 CHAT Mendes2: only um a third of the window limit 00:46:10 CHAT Mendes2: last time it was 90% 00:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm2bc7 Look how far I scrolled up. 00:46:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Gads 00:46:10 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: you can change the name of an email 00:46:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed 00:47:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:50:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: xD 00:50:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I'm gonna get a snack brb 00:50:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Cheese and crackers 00:50:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice. 00:50:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Nice indeed. 00:52:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: \o See ya tomorrow guys, I really can't be active much because I am at a campground. Sorry for the inconvenience. 00:53:09 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: bye 00:53:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: We're out of crackers 00:54:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: seems like my dad ate all the ritz even the ones I had for school lunches 00:54:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye MCR 00:54:20 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:54:27 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:41 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: k 00:54:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: must need to be mod 00:55:05 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:55:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, I'm lagging. 01:52:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad 01:52:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Who is still here? 01:52:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: omg 01:52:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Cobalt has become the pokemon stadium announcer 01:52:20 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Jack. 01:52:20 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:52:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: on the star aura wiki cha 01:52:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *chat 01:52:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I log the chat when Mess is away. 01:52:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Congrats on becoming admin, Ferry. 01:52:22 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 01:52:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Shut up, Ninja5Bot. 01:52:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !log 01:52:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Jack 01:52:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 01:53:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Jack can you control it? 01:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak Hi 01:53:28 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Dammit. The operator needs to be a moderator. 01:53:31 CHAT Mendes2: !info 01:53:34 CHAT Mendes2: i guess 01:53:38 CHAT South Ferry: Thanks Jack. 01:53:45 CHAT South Ferry: I see you are logging the chat. 01:53:46 CHAT Mendes2: that's what i told mess 01:53:59 CHAT South Ferry: !log 01:54:04 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 01:54:06 CHAT South Ferry: +log 01:54:06 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 01:54:08 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 26 messages logged. 01:54:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Shall we pretend that South is the operator then? 01:54:22 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe then 01:54:36 CHAT South Ferry: !grant JackNinja5DipperGravityFalls 01:54:42 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:54:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Try it now. 01:54:44 CHAT South Ferry: An error. 01:54:55 CHAT South Ferry: !test 01:55:06 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dab 01:55:11 CHAT South Ferry: !grant Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 01:55:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Dammit. 01:55:29 CHAT South Ferry: Wait a sec 01:55:33 CHAT South Ferry: Wait a few mins 01:55:39 CHAT South Ferry: Gonna make it temp mod 01:58:15 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ha! I get to be mod and my owner gets nothing! >:D 01:58:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, I decide to make it so that my bot and I actually hate each other. XD 01:59:02 CHAT Chase McFly: :| 02:00:03 CHAT South Ferry: Back 02:00:21 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Can I link my wiki's chat? 02:00:31 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: WB. 02:00:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: huh? 02:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: Alright, so I promote jack? 02:00:49 CHAT South Ferry: Sure ember 02:00:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: http://star-aura.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:01:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Well, just the bot temporarily. For me, it would require a vote. 02:02:10 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:14 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:02:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Also didn't I have a username color? 02:02:19 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Korra 02:02:33 CHAT South Ferry: Jack or ninja needs to be temp mod, not sure which one to do though 02:02:42 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Didn't I have a pretty purple username 02:02:47 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:53 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Well, it's too late for me as I already said you were operator, South. 02:02:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:02:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:03:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't do much of anything, South. 02:03:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah, WB Korra 02:03:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a miracle I can even get in chat. 02:03:38 CHAT South Ferry: Wb 02:03:40 CHAT South Ferry: +log 02:44:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the 02:44:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ABUSE FILTER?! 02:44:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Perhaps so @Korra 02:44:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed indeed 02:44:05 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:44:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I react similar to Patrick reacting to him being the one who threw the peanut at the Oyster. :P 02:44:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, Jack just SHOWED us his IP?! 02:44:05 CHAT Mendes2: yes 02:44:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I can't use Tor for Wikia. :P 02:44:05 CHAT Chase McFly: XD @Syde 02:44:06 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 02:44:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b i Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it 02:44:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh? 02:44:25 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: My email is valid lol. 02:44:27 CHAT South Ferry: !grant Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 02:44:30 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 02:44:36 CHAT South Ferry: +grant Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 02:44:38 CHAT South Ferry: +log 02:56:26 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 02:56:28 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 02:57:41 CHAT South Ferry: Seems Georgia truly is a terrible font 02:57:47 CHAT South Ferry: A shame we voted bFOR IT. 02:57:52 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Actually, it's being disallowed. 02:57:55 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It's not logging the chat. 02:58:04 CHAT Mendes2: i saw it 02:58:10 CHAT Mendes2: i'm changing the thing i changed 02:58:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Do you want me to delete those pages, South? 02:58:45 CHAT South Ferry: I already WHAMed and did a delete selected 02:58:47 CHAT South Ferry: :) 02:58:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool. 02:59:28 CHAT Mendes2: +log 02:59:28 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 02:59:30 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 02:59:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes! 02:59:59 CHAT Mendes2: that's only the logging though 03:00:04 CHAT Mendes2: it missed the bad words 03:00:32 CHAT Mendes2: um, another one 03:00:42 CHAT Mendes2: bitch 03:00:43 CHAT South Ferry: Yeee, lookin' at tabview with arial v. georgia, there is a clear difference 03:00:46 CHAT Mendes2: +log 03:00:47 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:00:49 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 03:01:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It worked. 03:01:22 CHAT Mendes2: good, then i'm demoting myself again 03:01:33 CHAT South Ferry: first; 03:01:38 CHAT South Ferry: Mendes will WORK for permanent admin. 03:01:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. YOU were the WORST admin we ever had!!! 03:01:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 03:01:45 CHAT South Ferry: He will begin from rollback, then CLIMB up. 03:01:52 CHAT Mendes2: i know, korra 03:02:14 CHAT Mendes2: i figured that one out myself, i was so ashamed i demoted myself 03:02:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Thanks, Mendes. 03:02:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 03:02:40 CHAT South Ferry: let's discuss cookie scrip 03:02:42 CHAT South Ferry: crisp 03:02:46 CHAT South Ferry: have y'all ever had it 03:02:49 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/IStillDidntGetMyUOTMNominationYet Check abuse filter. 03:04:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Perhaps we should discuss that whiny brat who only comes on chat to force others to make wikis for him 03:04:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Something seems dubious there. 03:04:34 CHAT South Ferry: Chase, no attacking choip 03:04:40 CHAT South Ferry: Now, let's talk FANDOM 03:05:09 CHAT Chase McFly: I am not attacking a troll. 03:05:18 CHAT Chase McFly: I am merely saying what he is like. 03:05:26 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 03:06:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that Cookie? 03:06:45 CHAT South Ferry: korra, what's your favorite cereal?! 03:09:49 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:09:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Mine if life 03:09:58 CHAT Chase McFly: *Is 03:10:10 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 03:13:43 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:14:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 03:15:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Passed 03:16:19 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Ember! o/ 03:16:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice to see you here again. 03:19:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 03:19:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:19:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Night (bye) 03:20:46 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:26:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Syde? 03:26:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Ember? 03:26:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Jack? 03:26:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Mendes? 03:26:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Q? 03:26:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Scar? 03:26:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Freezy? 03:26:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: sup 03:26:32 CHAT Chase McFly: You gusy still here? 03:26:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Not much 03:26:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: we are on discord 03:26:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: listening to music 03:26:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah 03:27:06 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:27:11 CHAT Mendes2: hi, 03:27:19 CHAT Mendes2: i'm editing my wiki, sort of 03:27:42 CHAT Chase McFly: What wiki? 03:27:43 CHAT Mendes2: freezy and q aren't here 03:28:02 CHAT Chase McFly: I call South Freezy 03:28:16 CHAT Chase McFly: And also that must be lag about Q 03:28:16 CHAT Mendes2: oh 03:28:24 CHAT Mendes2: yes, for some reason everyone has that with q 03:28:32 CHAT Mendes2: korra and i had problems with that as well 03:28:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Odd... 03:28:39 CHAT Chase McFly: So, 03:28:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Q's ghost 03:28:52 CHAT Chase McFly: LURKS AROUND CHAT 03:28:55 CHAT Chase McFly: For a few people? 03:29:00 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: @chase do u have the link for mess' discord 03:29:26 CHAT Chase McFly: I don't get on that anymore, sorry 03:29:29 CHAT Chase McFly: No I do not 03:29:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u can join us listening to music 03:29:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: if you want 03:29:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Maybe I will 03:29:50 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: party time yeah 03:30:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: but for some reason there is a lot of depressing music on idk 03:31:40 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm hearing the music 03:32:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Which server? 03:33:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Slenderman Mansion 03:33:42 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I don't think I'm on that. 03:36:02 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:37:11 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Freezy 03:37:37 CHAT Chase McFly: *Ferry 03:37:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry, Downtown-I mean South :) 03:38:38 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 03:39:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yeah south is downtown 03:39:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: Illuminati 03:40:14 CHAT South Ferry: nOPE. 03:40:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Yep. 03:40:24 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:40:25 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:40:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Jack, PM 03:40:27 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 03:42:14 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !grant Chase_McFly 03:42:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +grant Chase_McFly 03:42:25 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !grant Chase McFly 03:42:32 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 03:42:34 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :( 03:42:40 CHAT South Ferry: !grant Chase McFly 03:42:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad indeed. 03:42:45 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 03:43:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !speak :( 03:43:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dab 03:43:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Dammit. 03:44:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Wait. 03:44:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Try +on. 03:44:07 CHAT South Ferry: +on 03:44:08 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Booting up! 03:44:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !log 03:44:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dab 03:44:21 CBOT Ninja5Bot: /me dabs to Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:44:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Well, the dab works. 03:44:27 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:44:27 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:44:30 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 03:44:31 CHAT South Ferry: !log 03:44:34 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Would the grant work? 03:44:37 CHAT South Ferry: +log works, !log does not work 03:50:05 CBOT Ninja5Bot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: Mmnell 03:50:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Whatb does !pi 03:50:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Do 03:50:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !pi 03:50:05 CHAT Chase McFly: !pi 03:50:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Crap. Firefox is having problems. 03:50:05 CHAT Mendes2: it seems jackbot can only do basic commands 03:50:05 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 03:50:05 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:50:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Sorry, Firefox issues. 03:50:06 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 03:50:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !pi 03:50:11 CBOT Ninja5Bot: 3.141592653589793238462 03:50:16 CHAT Mendes2: there it is 03:51:01 CHAT South Ferry: Imagine if !pi was a spam command like !speakre or !emotebomb 03:51:04 CHAT South Ferry: spam the chat with pi 03:54:36 CHAT Mendes2: !tou 03:54:37 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Wikia's Terms of Use are located here. 03:56:01 CHAT South Ferry: !rules 03:56:01 CBOT Ninja5Bot: You can find the chat rules here. 03:56:16 CHAT South Ferry: !seen WestHeater 03:56:17 CBOT Ninja5Bot: South Ferry: I last saw WestHeater 180 days, 19 hours, 2 minutes, and 56 seconds ago. 03:56:33 CHAT South Ferry: the central databse truly is amazing. 03:56:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed. 03:57:06 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: How did the bot see them? 03:57:19 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 03:57:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 03:59:27 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:03:17 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:04:08 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:04:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am not coming back. 04:04:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am just checking on the bots. 04:04:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('I am running'); 04:04:34 CBOT Ninja5Bot: I am running 04:05:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.log(wgUserName); 04:05:12 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:05:15 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 04:06:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 04:06:02 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Back Up2 v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 15 minutes, and 58 seconds. 04:06:09 CHAT South Ferry: woa 04:06:11 CHAT South Ferry: crazy stuff mario 04:06:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am just here to check up on the bots. 04:06:28 CHAT South Ferry: ^test send('testing'); 04:06:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Only I can do that. 04:06:42 CHAT South Ferry: alright 04:06:52 CHAT South Ferry: I heard you were having diffuclties finding the problem w/ slendy? 04:06:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test var laugh = new Audio('https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341829176267112448/357499418305363978/Laugh.mp3'); 04:07:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test laugh.play(); 04:07:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 04:07:49 CBOT Ninja5Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:08:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Did I mention that this bot can block users? 04:08:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.block('South Ferry'); 04:08:23 CBOT Ninja5Bot: I do not have enough permissions to block that user 04:08:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah right. Needs to be an admin. 04:08:45 CHAT South Ferry: crazy stuff 04:09:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('Test'); 04:10:00 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Test 04:10:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.block('South Ferry'); 04:10:02 CBOT Ninja5Bot: I do not have enough permissions to block that user 04:10:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: send(wgUserGroups); 04:10:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send(wgUserGroups); 04:10:27 CBOT Ninja5Bot: poweruser,*,user,autoconfirmed 04:11:18 CHAT C.Syde65: send(wgUserGroups); 04:11:22 CHAT C.Syde65: ^test send(wgUserGroups); 04:11:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send(wgUserGroups.indexOf('sysop')); 04:11:25 CBOT Ninja5Bot: -1 04:11:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That is a service command. 04:11:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Doesn't it tell me what groups I'm in? 04:11:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It does. 04:11:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Why didn't it work for me then? 04:12:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send(mainRoom.model.users.findByName('C.Syde65').attributes.groups); 04:12:13 CBOT Ninja5Bot: sysop,council,poweruser 04:12:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The service commands are for me to service the bot. 04:12:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Therefore, they are limited to me. 04:12:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Even though it's mine. :P 04:13:00 CHAT C.Syde65: >:( 04:13:25 CHAT South Ferry: lol 04:13:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test wgUserGroups.push('sysop'); 04:13:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 04:13:34 CBOT Ninja5Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:13:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.block('South Ferry'); 04:13:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Usage: +block USER for REASON | EXPIRY | block ip | cannot post | override 04:13:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: 'block ip | cannot post | override' part are just all options to block the user. They do not need to be used in the order you just saw nor do all 3 of them have to be used at the same time. 04:14:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.block('South Ferry', 'JMurph for Trolling | block ip | cannot post | override'); 04:14:16 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Something went wrong while blocking : You don't have permission to block users 04:15:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test laugh.play(); 04:16:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ChatHacks.js', ' 04:17:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 04:17:14 CBOT Ninja5Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:17:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ChatHacks.js', 'dev'); 04:17:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test toggleAway(); 04:17:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That's cool. 04:17:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test toggleAway(); 04:17:42 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: IKR. 04:17:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But I should probably stop. 04:18:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: This can be identified as hacking. 04:18:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it's not really, 04:18:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It isn't. It's just controlling another account. :P 04:19:00 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:19:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I don't even need these imports. :P 04:19:31 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 04:19:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test $.showCustomModal('Hello', 'Hello world!', {id: 'world}); 04:20:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah shoow. 04:20:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *Shoot 04:20:16 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Try it again. 04:20:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !speak Hello, world. 04:20:22 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Hello, world. 04:20:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: SyntaxError. 04:20:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test $.showCustomModal('Hello', 'Hello world!', {id: 'world'}); 04:20:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Check the bot's tab, 04:20:52 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I see it. 04:21:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test $('#world').closeModal(); 04:21:30 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:21:47 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 04:22:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: http://prntscr.com/gm3tve 04:22:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.cmds.seen(wgUserName, wgUserName); 04:22:15 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Heck I dunno, ask Ninja5Bot 04:22:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send(wgUserName); 04:22:37 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot 04:23:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dab 04:23:13 CBOT Ninja5Bot: /me dabs to Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 04:23:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dabs 04:23:24 CBOT Ninja5Bot: /me dabs to Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 04:25:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test $.showCustomModal('Hello', 'Hello world!', {id: 'world', buttons: [ { message: 'Click Me!', defaultButton: true, handler: function(){ alert('Goodbye world!'); $('#world').closeModal(); }, id: 'goodbye'} ]}); 04:25:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Check it again. 04:25:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Cool. 04:27:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid'modCmds''log'(); 04:27:20 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:27:23 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 04:29:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test mainRoom.socket.send(new models.ChatEntry({roomId: this.roomId, name: wgUserName, text: 'I could\'ve just used "send()" but I wanted to take the long way out (silly)'}).xport()); 04:29:40 CBOT Ninja5Bot: I could've just used "send()" but I wanted to take the long way out (silly) 04:31:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('Okay I guess you are done here.'); 04:31:54 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Okay I guess you are done here. 04:31:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And I am. 04:32:09 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:33:01 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:33:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: one more thing. 04:33:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test window.logInterval = 5000; 04:34:36 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:41:27 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:41:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And I am back. 04:42:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test setTimeout(function(){ Droid.cmds.emotebomb(); }, 3000); 04:42:22 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: shit I missed shit 04:42:27 CBOT Ninja5Bot: (hurricoaster) 04:42:39 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:46:55 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:46:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.modCmds.log(); 04:47:01 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:47:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What 04:47:08 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 04:47:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What happened? 04:47:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It did not work. 04:47:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dang it. 04:48:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Retry 04:48:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test setTimeout(function(){ Droid.cmds.emotebomb(); }, 3000); 04:48:14 CBOT Ninja5Bot: (hurricoaster) 04:48:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (hmm) 04:49:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah I see. 04:56:06 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: who made 4000 on the tick clock 04:56:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I kicked it. 04:56:06 CHAT Mario&%3